The Killers Trilogy
by LyricalSin
Summary: Nothing can cure the heartache of a lovers' betrayal...A Shiro-Ichigo spin on the Killers Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Killers Trilogy**

***So here is how this is going to work...I am just going to file 10 Clicks as completed and post the remaining 10 'no-longer all oneshots' seperately. The "chapter" was getting ridiculously long and none of them were even finished. Since clicks 96, 97 and 98 are the closest to being complete (each holds a song in the Trilogy), they will be posted first and make up a rather dark 3-shot story. Make sense?

**Bleach belongs to Kubo, and The Killers Trilogy (Leave the Bourbon on the Shelf, Midnight Show, and Jenny Was a Friend of Mine) is the product of the Killers lyrical genius.

Chapter One: _'Leave the Bourbon on the Shelf'_

"_Shakin' like the Devil_

_When she lets me go,_

_Got a new place_

_And how it's so much better…_

"You came back." It was a statement, but the orange haired male in the doorway answered as if it were a question.

"I just needed to pick some things up. My ride is waiting outside." Auburn eyes look away as Ichigo nervously shifts his weight to the left.

"Is it him?" Shiro slowly rose from the couch, pale facial features carefully schooled to avoid scaring away the other.

He looked back up, expression hardening, "Doesn't matter who it is, the outcome is still the same."

Despite the hardened features, Shiro sees through the façade; sees the sweat dusting orange brows, sees the tension in those tan arms, sees his little lover shaking ever so slightly…

"Are you afraid, Ichigo?"

…_Falling over myself,_

_The television's on,_

_I turn it off and smile…_

The thick silence is permeated by loud laughing from the television; he'd forgotten it was on. His mind preoccupied, he nearly tripped over his own feet on the way to the screen, remote lost long ago. He pauses over the button as his lover finds his voice.

Ichigo snorts, but doesn't bother arguing with years of practiced observation, "Nervous. 5 years, Shiro…" He shakes his head and walks into the room, lifting the bottle they promised to never open again, the trophy that marked the day the quit drinking, together. "Such a huge change, moving someplace new…" He lets the sentence hang, hesitant to finish, but it didn't matter, Shiro knew.

He finally turns off the T.V. and smiles, "With someone new, Ichi?" He always knew.

…_Oh, Ichigo,_

_You know I always tried._

_Before you say goodbye,_

_Leave the bourbon on the shelf,_

_And I'll drink it by myself…_

His eyes drift through the room, landing on the full ashtray on the table next to the couch, "You started smoking again."

"Among other things." He never lied to Ichigo.

The orange haired male eyed the bottle in his hand and looked to the coffee table for a white residue that would have been there any other day, but Shiro had actually been feeling a bit better today. "After everything you went through to quit…why?" Confusion, distress, irritation-Ichigo's tone seemed to mirror Shiro's soul perfectly.

"Takes away the pain, pushes back the hollowness, makes the house seem less quiet." He didn't have to say the actual words, he knew Ichigo would hear them anyway…he was all alone.

"There has to be another way to…" His voice trailed off under the golden eyed males' concentrated stare. There was something funny in Ichigo lecturing him about his vices while cradling the bottle of bourbon they, together, held so dearly. Is that his vice alone now? Yes. He knew Ichigo hadn't started drinking again. After all, he had someone. The thought made his throat constrict and his stomach roll.

…_And I love you endlessly,_

_Darling don't you see_

_I'm not satisfied_

_Until I hold you tight…_

"You know Shiro, it doesn't have to be this way. We were friends before-"

"No! We weren't '_friends_' ever!" The shout caused Ichigo to step back as tan hands nervously twisted at the cap of the bottle he was holding. Yelling wouldn't do any good, Shiro knew that but-

"I've always loved you. Every time we 'hung out' was just a reason to spend time with you, every 'friendly fight' an excuse to touch you. I was never satisfied unless you were in my arms. That hasn't changed, it will never change."

…_Give me one more chance tonight,_

_And I swear I'll make it right,_

_But you ain't got time for this…_

Through his speech, Shiro moved closer, until he was in arms reach of the one he wanted, but who still seemed so far away. So, he continued to move forward until he had Ichigo's attention, until they touched. Strange how he hesitates to push him away, "But you're right on one thing, it doesn't have to be this way. You could still be here, still be mine."

Full, colored lips part to say that this is a mistake, their time is up, but any intended sound is muted by rough, pale lips and a champagne flavored tongue.

…_And that wreckin' bell is ringin'_

_And I'm not satisfied_

_Until I hold you…_

The bottle of bourbon thumps on the carpeted floor, as tan fingers grip the black t-shirt covering pale skin. Locked in a state of indecision, Ichigo doesn't know whether to pull him closer or push him away. He knows because this is just like the first time they kis-

That noise? The doorbell? _The doorbell._ Ichigo quickly pushes him away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand while retrieving the fallen bottle. The bell rings again and he rushes to the door.

Wanting nothing more than to chase after him, hold him tight and tell him to leave the bastard on the other side of the door, Shiro instead exhibits rarely used control and remains in place, hands shoved securely in his pockets.

_...Ichigo, _

_Tell me where I stand,_

_And who's that boy_

_Holdin' your hand..?_

He heard a gravelly voice before the door even finished opening, "You said you wouldn't be long, so I just wanted to make sure everything was OK."

He'd seen the blue-haired man before, but never this close. He'd definitely have a hell of a fight on his hands if he voiced his feelings now, but he at least had to be sure, "So, Ichigo, where do we stand?"

Grabbing the hand of the intruder, Ichigo pulls him in and closes the door. One hand still entangled with his new fuck toy, the other still holding their bottle of bourbon, he answers "If we can't be friends, then this is it. This is goodbye." He sounded depressed, but with the decision out there, spoken, what was Shiro supposed to say?

…_Oh, Ichigo,_

_You know I always tried._

_Before you say goodbye,_

_Leave the bourbon on the shelf,_

_And I'll drink it by myself,_

_And I never liked your hair,_

_Or those people that you lie with…_

He laughed quietly and shook his head, "Just leave the bourbon on the shelf."

He had no intention of staying to watch Ichigo empty half the place, so without saying anything else, and ignoring his orange haired loves defeated look, he headed for the door.

"Hey, asshole! What the fuck's your problem anyway?" Ah, sounds familiar. Ichigo always did have a thing for the assholes. Shiro paused, but didn't bother turning around. He wouldn't throw the first punch, but that didn't mean he'd stop this whore from digging his own grave.

"Grimmjow, shut the fuck up." So that was his name…Grimmjow. Stupid fucking name. Though he supposed it matched his stupid fucking hair. Since when did Ichigo like blue? Petty? Yes. Did he care? No.

When the blue-haired pussy failed to offer anymore fight, Shiro continued out the door, stepping into the unfitting beautiful weather. God, how could it be so calm outside when he was such a violent, raging mess on the inside?

…_And I'm not satisfied_

_Until I hold you tight,_

_And I love you endlessly,_

_Darling don't you see_

_I can't be satisfied_

_Until I hold you tight…_

Not sure what else to do, he went for a walk. It seemed so stupidly simplistic at the time, while his world was falling apart, but it did give him time to think. He knew he wasn't perfect, but for Ichigo, his Ichigo, to cheat on him? Somehow, somewhere, there was something he had to have missed. He wasn't satisfied with the way things ended between them, even less with the way things were now. He wanted answers, but knew that no possible explanation would satisfy him. The only thing he truly wanted was Ichigo.

…_Leave the bourbon on the shelf…_

He wasn't quite sure what to expect upon returning, though this did seem appropriate. The dining room table, the plants, the dresser, the candles, half the dishes, multiple books off the shelf, the rest of his clothes, they were all gone. The place looked nearly as empty as he felt. The thing that got him the worst though, were the pictures missing off the wall, mantle, and side table…All of their pictures. He supposed it made sense, the frames _were_ Ichigo's.

The only things he really had left that had been theirs was the bed and the damned bottle of bourbon.

…_And I'll drink it by myself…_

Grabbing the once treasured trophy, he kicked off his shoes and headed back to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of their bed, he looked around the empty room and slowly began unscrewing the cap of the bottle in his hand.

…_And I'll love you endlessly…_

Tipping back his head and the bottle, the foul liquid met his tongue, washing away his earlier taste of Ichigo, and promising to help him with the pain. But he knows the reprieve is only temporary. The pain will be there for as long as he loves Ichigo; and he'll never quit loving Ichigo.

…_Darling don't you see…_

After so many years of devotion, could he really just let things end this way? No…Ichigo was _his and _would always be _his._

…_I'm not satisfied…"_

It won't end this way…He'll make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

***So remember when I said something a few weeks ago about spring break and having more time to write? Hahahaha. Though I did get to work on a lot of it...Next chapter of LandG is almost done, the last chapter of this (the trilogy) is half finished, and snow white queen is coming along quite nicely. Oh and since I have been a fiction writing failure these past few weeks and haven't gotten around to responding to your reviews in my own style, I've added responses to chapter 1 reviews at the end. Thanks for the reviews and favorites!

**Bleach is Kubo's and the Trilogy belongs to the Killers.

**Warning: I have stayed true to the lyrics this time...there will be murder...oh and sex because it's me.**

The Killers Trilogy 2

-Midnight Show-

It had been months since Ichigo left. Exactly how many, he wasn't quite sure. They'd spoken many times since then, the orange headed male discussing things from the weather to moving in with the other guy and Shiro pretending to be indifferent to it all. Well, until Ichigo mentioned the problems already developing in his new relationship.

Apparently, not long after they moved in together, the bluenette seemed to have less and less time for him. Only _officially_ together for a few months and already his little lover was lonely. Yes, he still considered Ichigo his and he'd make sure that blue headed bastard would never touch him again. In fact, no one else would ever touch him again.

"_I know what you want,_

_I wanna take you to a _

_Midnight show tonight…_

He finally got the chance he'd been waiting for when Ichigo texted him that dark and rainy night in September…

'_He left again…Work. Work on a Friday night! Sucks being alone again.'_

Any sane man would have responded something along the lines of 'serves you right, ya little whore'…but Shiro was anything but sane by that point…

'_I know Ichi. How about I take you out tonight?'_

Now he only had to wait…

'_I don't know if that's a good idea.'_

Don't respond. Just wait for it…

'_Alright, what time can you be here?'_

Yep, five years and he knows exactly how his little lovers mind works. Too bad he had been so head over heels that he refused to see the signs of Ichigo's unfaithfulness.

'_Pick ya up in an hour.'_

They were still _'friends'_ so Shiro knew where Ichigo lived and had even been there a few times while the blue haired demon was away. He just had to get the thoughts in his head straight.

…_If you can keep a secret,_

_I got a blanket in the _

_Back seat on my mind,_

_And a little place that _

_Sits beneath the sky…_

Pulling into the driveway of the one-story piece of shit Ichigo moved into, he sent a quick text to make the other aware of his arrival.

Within fifteen seconds the orange head emerged from the door, slamming closed behind him. He was clearly upset. _Perfect_.

Jumping into the car, watery auburn eyes turned to Shiro, "He's gonna be out all night. Sometimes I think I made a mistake…"

Shiro blanked, almost second guessing his decision, "What are ya sayin' Ichi?"

He sighed and slouched down in his seat, defeated "I don't know…I just wish I hadn't fallen in love with him."

Shiro felt his heart clench and steeled his resolve once more, "Ya didn't tell him yer goin' out with me tonight, right?"

"No. If it mattered, I wouldn't mind telling him I was going out- I just would prefer to keep the 'who with' a secret."

The last time they were together, Grimmjow caught them. They were only sitting next to each other on the couch watching some lame ass movie when the man came home, but as soon as he laid eyes on Shiro, it got ugly. They had been making out only thirty minutes prior, Shiro thinking he was making headway in getting his lover back, but those thoughts all turned to shit when Ichigo all but threw him out of the house when he stood up to the screaming blue headed beast.

Shiro smirked and started the engine, "Agreed."

"Where're we goin'?"

"Remember that little place we used to go whenever we wanted to be out and alone?"

Ichigo smiled, "Sounds perfect."

…_She turned her face to speak,_

_But no one heard her cry,_

_Drive faster Booooyyy!_

_Drive faster Booooyyy...!_

During the drive, Ichigo began to slowly vent out all the things that had gone wrong since the move, pinning most of the blame on the other guy. Shiro knew what that felt like…he just wondered if the other guy loved Ichigo enough to let it slide like he had.

As Shiro played his role, he nodded in agreement with everything the other said, cocking an eyebrow when Ichigo's phone vibrated and the orange haired male flipped it open, only to scowl at the screen and snap it shut again.

"Problem?"

Quickly masking his upset look, he turned to Shiro, "No, I'm not going to worry about it anymore tonight." He smirked then, a look Shiro was all too familiar with, "Think you can drive faster?"

…_I know there's a hope,_

_There's too many people _

_Trying to help me cope._

_You got a real short skirt,_

_I wanna look up,_

_Look up, look up…_

_(Yeah, Yeah)_

Sure enough, soon after Shiro refocused on the road, a tan hand began slowly moving up his thigh. Thoughts of his resolution becoming hazy, he recalled the past months of pain and his crushed heart. His friends told him that with time the pain would pass, that it would all be over and behind him soon.

It would be over soon. So would it really hurt to indulge in the promises of that hand sliding up his thigh? That hand making all his blood rush away from his brain and down to darker places…After all, he did promise to be the last and only man for Ichigo.

…_We were just in time,_

_Let me take a little more_

_Off your mind…_

They had just pulled into the park as Ichigo popped the button on his jeans, hand sliding down and palming his hardening member. Despite how good it felt, he had to remain focused. So as soon as he pulled into a spot he reached over and slid his fingers through orange hair, bringing his little lover in for a kiss and removing that naughty hand from his jeans.

"Just a little bit longer love."

Ichigo made Shiro's favorite _'I'm not pouting!' _face, "Well then let's not waste any more time."

He reached back and grabbed the blanket as Ichigo jumped out of the car and began jogging to their favorite forested spot, removing clothing items along the way. Thank god it was nearing midnight.

…_There's somethin' in my head,_

_Somewhere in the back said,_

_We were just a good thing,_

_We were such a good thing…_

Lingering water droplets from the earlier rain were clinging to the grass, glistening in the patches of scattered moonlight granted by breaks in the clouds and trees.

Running after his half naked lover through the woods reminded Shiro just how much he missed Ichigo. This wasn't the first time they did such things. They always had so much fun, and he loved Ichigo so completely. God, they were perfect for each other…why couldn't he see that?

…_Make it go away without a word,_

_But promise me you'll stay,_

_And face these things I've heard,_

_Make it go awaaay!_

_Drive faster Booooyyy!_

_Oh no…!_

Throwing the blanket down in their spot, surrounded by nothing but trees, crickets and the cloudy, yet starlit sky, their lips crashed together as they made quick work of his own clothes. He let himself be pushed down, the mouth of his lover on his body nearly making him forget. Nearly making him beg for Ichigo to stay, and that contrary to what everyone else thinks, beg for and believe that perfect voice which promises to never betray him again.

He could have cried as he slid inside his only love. His warring emotions making his resolve weaken. How could he have thought to ever go through with it? How could he ever think to raise a hand against this perfect creature below him, crying out _his_ name to the stars? In a brief moment of masochism, his mind wandered to the other man…

'_Does Ichigo cry out his name too?' _

…_A crashing tide can't _

_Hide a guilty girl,_

_With jealous hearts that start_

_With gloss and curls…_

_The pain!_ Yes, that familiar head leveling feeling he's become all too acquainted with these past months. This perfect, beautiful creature below him gave him so much pain. Perhaps…if Ichigo would just promise to stay and never leave again?

No. Ichigo is guilty of causing him this pain and feels no remorse for losing what they had. What would stop him from doing the same thing again? He looks down, ready to play his part in the final hour. This beautiful creature who calls out his name so perfectly is like a siren, reeling him to destruction, but he won't be fooled twice.

…_I took my baby's breath_

_Beneath the chandelier,_

_Of stars and atmosphere,_

_And watch her disappear,_

_Into the midnight shooooooww...! _

Leaning down, Shiro kissed his lover. His pace faltered slightly as their tongues intertwined and he desperately tried to file the taste back into his haunting memory. This would be the last and he'd be damned if he ever forgot the taste of his Ichigo. Breaking apart, their eyes locked briefly before Shiro flipped the slightly smaller male over, thrusts becoming more violent.

…_Faster! Faster! Faster...!_

Pressing the body into the ground, Shiro felt his balls tighten as the new angle caused Ichigo to cry out louder. Unlike the pace of his hips, white hands traveled slowly up the muscled back of the boy pinned to the blanket, coming to rest loosely around the slender, tanned neck.

_...Faster! Faster! Faster...!_

Lost in pleasurable abandon, Ichigo shuddered, giving one last final cry as orgasm consumed him. Shiro felt it too. He felt so damn much in that moment— the sweat under his hands, the fatigue in his muscles, the unshed tears pricking at his eyes, Ichigo's adams apple bob at his final cry, felt those velvet walls clamp down around his sex, and felt his mind cloud over as he fell into oblivion. The only things he couldn't feel, were his hands clamping tight around the neck he once kissed, and the anxiety that should have accompanied the action.

…_Faster! Faster! Faster...! _

As the body below him thrashed, he leaned down, mistakenly catching a fist to the eye but it didn't matter. He was heavier, stronger, and on top, feeling the strength rapidly drain out of his captive. Leaning down he answered the question Ichigo couldn't ask, but he heard clear as day anyway- they had been together for a long time, "As your only lover, I would never have to do this, but you were the one who wanted to be _friends_."

…_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no,_

_No, no, no, no, no, no...!_

Soon the body went limp, no thrashing, no struggling, no breathing, nothing. Releasing his hold, Shiro slid out of the empty shell of his only love. He was the last one to have all of Ichigo.

_...If you can keep a secret,_

_Well baby I can keep it,_

_I can keep a secret..._

In honor of his lovers memory, he buried Ichigo right there, in his favorite spot, together with their coveted bottle of bourbon, and the letter he had once held so dear…the one Shiro wrote for him their first Christmas together. Too bad he is the only one Ichigo ever told about this place.

_...Well you can keep a secret,_

_I can keep a secret..._

Dead lovers don't talk and neither will Shiro.

_...If you can keep a secret,_

_Well baby I can keep it,_

_If you can keep a secret."_

Review responses:

Fallowell: ...sad end...though I hope you enjoy it as much as the start.

ravensterling: Thanks! The Killers provide great media to work with.

PunkRockHolly: That's because they aren't there. These were supposed to be three separate 'clicks' in the last chapter. I just decided to post everything separately to avoid such a lengthy, fragmented chapter. And yes, as you can see the fic follows the lyrics pretty closely. Shiro did make things better in his own way...but I am guessing that isn't what you meant lol. Hope I didn't disappoint you too much.

Mizashi: Yes! I was so excited when it was finally resolved. Are you already familiar with the trilogy songs?

Solifer: I do too so when 'Jenny Was a Friend' came on my player while writing another story, I couldn't resist. The trilogy is dark, creative, and I think 'Midnight Show' is one of my most favorite songs of all time. Hope you enjoy the rest!


	3. Chapter 3

_***Like in the previous lyrics, 'Jenny' has been changed to 'Ichigo/Ichi' and to keep things consistent (after much contemplation), 'she' has been changed to 'he.' I'm not really that fond of the ending but I explain my choices in an A/N at the end. _

_**Bleach belongs to Kubo and the Trilogy to the Killers._

**The Killers Trilogy 3**

_-Jenny Was a Friend of Mine-_

Shiro began counting the tiles on the floor…again. He'd been here for hours and the police- detectives, whatever they called themselves had absolutely nothing to show for it. The burly dark skinned man that had been interrogating him had stepped out for more coffee, his own cup having remained untouched. He never really was too fond of the foul tasting liquid. Unless of course Ichigo made it. Sugar, creamer, whatever was added, he had a way of making it taste just right. His love, his Ichi, always so fucking perfect, so beautiful.

Far as he knew, the only two suspects were himself and Grimmjow. He saw the man in the lobby on his way in, the asshole not looking nearly as defeated as someone who lost should. Oh well, it didn't matter, Ichigo belonged only to him now. At first, the interrogator asked him about the relationship between Ichigo and Grimmjow, and why he was still the orange heads beneficiary despite being separated. He hadn't known that…bet that pissed the blue haired menace off. Now the little bitch knows that Ichigo was always his, and he didn't even have to say anything to prove it.

Shiro started by telling the man about he and his lovers' history, complete with all the frequent fights Grimmjow and Ichigo seemed prone to, followed by _his_ version of the events that unfolded that night. It wasn't his fault the fool didn't read between the lines, instead automatically assuming domestic issues with the temperamental 'boyfriend' were the cause of the disappearance.

30 tiles...again. The man had been gone too long. 'Che, coffee my ass.'

Finally, he heard the doorknob turn and looked up to see the man enter again, a totally different look on his face than earlier. Shiro supposed it was meant to be intimidating, but those types of things were lost on him.

"_Grimmjow has an alibi. He was with someone all night."_

"Funny, Ichigo told me he was working. So he was screwin' around eh?" Shiro could have laughed at how perfectly ironic it was that Grimmjow was screwing around on Ichigo too.

"_What he was doing is irrelevant as his alibi checks out. Your nonexistent one on the other hand leaves plenty of room for questioning. Why don't you tell me your side of the story again…Start at the beginning."_

"_We took a walk that night,_

_But it wasn't the same._

_We had a fight on the promenade_

_Out in the rain…_

"Well, you've seen the phone logs, the texts…He was upset so we went out to clear his mind and calm him down. During that time he said that he'd made a mistake and then made a move on me, but when he realized I wouldn't budge, he started becoming more aggressive-"

"_He began the fighting?"_

He motioned to his blackened eye, "Fighting me, yes. I was able to hold off most of it, but as you can see, caught a stray limb."

"_Where were you when the fight broke out?"_

"The park. We'd normally go there and walk around when one of us was upset."

"_You went for a walk in the rain?"_

"When you're upset enough, it doesn't matter if it's rainin', sleetin', or snowin', you'll ignore it all in light of yer own misery."

"_He was upset about Grimmjow not coming home that night?"_

"That's what he said."

"_Tell me more about this fight…why exactly did Ichigo punch you?"_

…_He said he loved me,_

_But he had somewhere to go._

_He couldn't scream _

_While I held him close,_

_I swore I'd never let him go, oh…_

"He punched me because I refused to go back to the way things were. By that time I had already come to terms with the relationship being a lost cause and reminded him that he was the one who wanted to stay friends. It was saddening to watch him go that night, so distraught, but I couldn't go back to the way things were."

"_Did he say anything about where he was going?"_

"No." Didn't speak, didn't scream, just quietly gone.

"_And that was the last you saw him?"_

"Yes." I was the last to see him, hold him, have him…

"_I don't believe you. Why don't you tell me how angry it made you when he first left? You loved him, right? Then you find out he's seeing another man? I imagine that'd make just about anyone lose it. I know your motive, so why don't you just tell me where he is? Come on Shirosaki, where is Ichigo?"_

…_Tell me what you wanna know,_

_Oh c'mon, Oh c'mon, Oh, c'mon._

_There ain't no motive for this crime,_

_Ichi was a friend of mine,_

_So c'mon, Oh c'mon, Oh c'mon…_

"There ain't no motive for this crime you claim I committed. Ichi was a friend of mine."

He felt the table shake as dark hands slammed down on top of it, _"Tell me!"_

…_I know my rights,_

_I've been here all day and it's time_

_For me to go so let me know_

_If it's alright._

_I just can't take this,_

_I swear I told you the truth… _

"I've already told you about that night. Three times in fact. Everything I told you is true, and there is no reason for me to be here any longer. I'm still here because I'm cooperating, but I'm sick of sitting here listening to you repeat yourself. Your questioning method isn't productive, so if it's all the same I think I'll take my leave."

"_That boy didn't just disappear! He had friends, family, coworkers...Why wouldn't he tell someone where he was going?"_

…_He couldn't scream _

_While I held him close, _

_I swore I'd never let him go, oh… _

"When Ichigo knows he's done somethin' wrong, he'll clam up and emotionally cut off every outside party. He won't talk about it. It's not surprising that he didn't tell anyone he was still hangin' out with me. Grimmjow'd be pissed and his family would probably tell him he was bein' insensitive to my feelings."

"_Do you still have feelings for Ichigo?"_

"Of course. But I came to terms with the separation because Ichigo wanted to be friends." -Terms that just happened to involve the knowledge that Ichigo would be his alone in the end. Beautiful Ichigo. His Ichigo.

"_Friends? Something tells me that friendship's not what's keeping you here. Do you feel guilty about something that happened that night Shirosaki?"_

…_Tell me what you wanna know,_

_Oh c'mon, Oh c'mon, Oh, c'mon._

_And then you whisper in my ear,_

'_I know what you're doing here'_

_So c'mon, Oh c'mon, Oh c'mon…_

"Guilty?" He felt a lot of things about that night…

"_Yes, that's why you're here right?" _

…_There ain't no motive for this crime,_

_Ichi was a friend of mine._

_Oh c'mon, Oh c'mon, Oh c'mon."_

He remembered the promises Ichigo made so many times, saying that he was the only one for the orange head, the last man he'd ever be with. So really, he only gave his lover what he so often claimed to have wanted.

"I have no reason to feel guilty."

"_What about the family that's worried about him? Tell us where he is so we can bring him home."_

Home? Where exactly was home? A dusty old graveyard? That smelly one story piece of shit he resided in with the blue haired bastard? With his loud-mouthed overly rambunctious father he couldn't wait to move away from? He knew Ichigo never considered those places home. Not like where he rested so peacefully now, able to watch the cycling of nature from their favorite spot among the changing trees. Ichigo was home, forever.

"He is home." But he didn't sound so sure anymore…As he said the words, his mind brutally replayed an image of Ichigo laughing, and saying home was where ever his love, Shiro, happened to be. Had he left Ichigo home alone? For some reason, this thought filled him with inexplicable anxiety.

The man's lips form a thin line and his eyes narrow like he just realized his error.

"_Was Ichigo Kurosaki alive when you let him go?"_

Before he could answer, the door to the interrogation room opened revealing a slender, sharp featured, chestnut haired male, the calculating eyes screaming 'lawyer!'

"I believe my client has been more than cooperative, and as you have nothing to hold against him, he's free to go."

The once confident man in the chair across from him deflated a little at the sight before him. No matter the answer to that next question, whether this sociopath killed his ex or not didn't matter anymore. Aizen Souske never lost a case, much less one with absolutely no evidence. Smashing his cigarette into the ashtray with unnecessary force, he stood and stormed out of the tiny room.

Cold, brown eyes locked with irritated gold as Shiro stood, "What did you tell him?"

The albino male smirked, "The truth."

A chestnut eyebrow rose, "Either you didn't do it, making my job all the more easy, or you just made me want to double my fee."

"Don't worry. Stupid fucker wasn't asking the right questions if he wanted to charge me."

It wasn't until they were in the safety of his lawyer's car that the man turned and questioned him, "Do you know what happened to him?"

Shiro leaned back and closed his eyes, "He disappeared into the midnight show."

"You killed him?" Aizen knew his godson better than anyone.

"Old promises and declarations kept pulling us back together in a never ending cycle of pain. There could be no other for either, so by helping him keep his promise I set us both free."

The man had been an incompetent fool, but one thing he said actually stuck and made him think…_home. _

'_Don't worry love. If home is with me, I'll join you soon.' _

*** Something to notice: I wanted to pay tribute to Shirosaki's nature and insanity, so if you look carefully, he never really _lies_ to the interrogator. He even at one point basically says that the man is asking the wrong questions. On some level, he wanted to get caught, but at the same time hold true to his final words in Midnight Show.

**About the ending: Man this was effing hard to end. So the original ending had Shiro's last sentence spoken in the interrogation room. But since Midnight Show insisted that the death be secret...I couldn't have the ending I wanted.

Another ending I contemplated was leaving it at "He is home" but felt that was kind of a cliffhanger and I personally hate it when a story leaves one of the main questions unanswered…In this case, was he charged with the crime? Did he confess? I couldn't do that to you.

Oh and sorry about the random Aizen insert…but he really does make an excellent lawyer type-not to mention cold hearted and sneaky enough to keep Shiro's secret. I made my decision based on the man's lack of morale.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! This wraps up three of the final 10 clicks.


End file.
